vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Possible (Character)
|-|Normal= |-|Battle Suit= Summary Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible is a high school student and freelance hero/vigilante. She is unusual in this in that she not only lacks a secret identity, but also remains on good terms with various law enforcement, government, and military agencies. For the most part, her classmates are aware of her work but do not comment on it unless it affects them directly. At school, she is cast as one of the "popular kids", head of her cheerleading squad at school, and a straight-A student, rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog as typical of the genre. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible Origin: Kim Possible Gender: Female Age: 14-15 (season 1); 15-16 (season 2); 16-17 (season 3); 17-18 (season 4) Classification: Human; High School student/Freelance Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Peak Human Speed, Martial Arts Expertise, Flight with Jetpack, Enhanced Senses with Spectrometer Sunglasses and Thermal Imaging Glasses, Breaking the Fourth Wall | Same as before along with Regeneration (Low; Her Battle Suit can heal itself from damage. The lack of stain after healing from cuts possibly suggests that Kim is also healed in the process), Attack Reflection, Invisibility and Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Can match up with Shego, who is strong enough to rip apart concrete and steel bars. Was able to shatter an entire six-inch-thick wall of ice by singing a high note) | '''Wall level (Much stronger than before) Speed: Peak Human '''(Can keep up with top human athletes) with Supersonic+ combat and reactions (Can dodge machine gunfire, lasers, and missiles at close range casually and outmatch people with comparable reactions in combat), '''Supersonic+ '''travel speed with Jetpack (Comparable to a fighter jet), '''Hypersonic '''with the Hypersonic Shoes | Peak Human+ with Supersonic+ combat and reactions (Much faster than before), ''' Massively Hypersonic+ with red shoes Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '''| Peak Human''' Striking Strength: Wall Class '''(Able to trade blows with Shego) | Wall Class''' Durability: Wall level '''(Has been blasted through stone and wooden walls and was barely fazed) | Wall level (Effortlessly tanked blast from Shego), 'Large Building level '''with Bubble Shield (Can withstand tens of tons of force) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, 250 feet with the Grappling Hook Standard Equipment: Grappling Hook; Jetpack; Laser Pen; Elastic Constricting Lipstick; Laser Lipstick; Spectrometer Sunglasses; Lock Picking Comb; Knock Out Gas; Hypersonic Shoes; Thermal Imaging Glasses; Compact Zipline; Laser Ring and The Kimmunicator: (Communicator, Internet Access Anywhere, Miniature Grappling Hook, Laser, Super Magnet and Scanner) |''' Same and the Battle Suit '''Intelligence: 4 years of experience fighting crime across the world is an extremely quick problem solver and good judge of character. Knows 16 types of Kung Fu and other martial arts. Weaknesses: Sidekicks can be a liability; Despite her skills, gets captured or beaten more often then not; Overconfident and Cocky; Physicality has limits just above superhuman; Gadgets can fail, be tampered with, or turned against her; Often relies on backup if things don't work out.' ' Key: Base '''| W/ Battle Suit''' Others Notable Victories: Jason Bourne (Bourne Franchise) Bourne's profile (Base Kim was used, shoe upgrades were restricted, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Spies Category:Good Characters Category:Athletes Category:Detectives Category:Vigilantes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Kim Possible Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users